staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 kwietnia 1990
Program 1 8.35 „Domator" - Nasza poczta - Wiosenny kurs szycia 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 „Hannay" (3) - „Podróż w krainę strachu" - serial produkcji angielskiej 10.20 „Domator" - Nie dajmy się 11.40 Min. Edukacji Narodowej informuje 13.30 TV TR: Matematyka, sem. IV: Pochodna funkcji w punkcie 14.00 TV TR: Spotkania z literaturą, sem. IV - Stefan Żeromski - człowiek i twórca 16.10 Min. Edukacji Narodowej informuje 16.20 Program dnia Telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „Kwant" - „Tam byliśmy" oraz film z serii: „Ordy" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Biznes" - publicystyka ekonomiczna 18.00 Kronika 18.45 Magazyn katolicki 19.00 Dobranoc „Skrzacik Dzyn" 19.10 „Kupić nie kupić" - program publicystyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Hannay" (3) - „Podróż w krainę strachu" - serial prod. angielskiej 21.00 „Interpelacje" 21.50 Sport 22.00 „Pegaz" - mag. aktualności kulturalnych 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 „Droga krzyżowa" - film dok. TVP 23.55 Język angielski (55) Program 2 16.25 Korepetycje dla maturzystów -J. angielski (26) 16.55 Język rosyjski (25) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „W labiryncie" - serial TP (powtórzenie) 18.00 „Katastrofy" - „Czy latanie jest bezpieczne?" - serial prod. angielskiej 18.30 Program na życzenie 19.30 Zielone kino: „Las i jego znaczenie" - film przyrodniczy prod. CSRS 20.00 Wielki sport 20.40 Ludwig van Beethoven „Sonata księżycowa" - gra Klara Langer-Danecka 21.00 „Ekspres reporterów" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Kino studyjne „Dwójki", „Opatrzność" - film fabularny produkcji francuskiej reż. Alain Resnais wyk.: John Gielgud, Dirk Bogarde, Ellen Burstyn 23.25 Komentarz dnia 23.30 Program na piątek BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.25 Mother Teresa A prayer for the prisoner 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 6.34 Business Breakfast 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Easter Children's BBC Heathcliff with Cats and Co 9.25 Why Don't You...? 9.55 Poddington Peas 10.00 News Weather followed by Turnabout 10.25 Easter Children's BBC Playdays 10.55 Mother Teresa A prayer for the soldier 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Turnabout 14.15 The Terry Fox Story 15.50 Rupert Rupert and the pirates 15.55 Mersey Tales Sonia tells the story Spacemen by Nick Mclvor 16.00 New Adventures of Mighty Mouse 16.15 Simon and the Witch 4 16.30 Tricky Business 2 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Tomorrow's World 20.30 Russ Abbot 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Birds of a Feather 22.00 Crimewatch UK 22.45 Cagney and Lacey 23.35 Crimewatch UK Update 23.45 International Cricket West Indies v England 0.15 Mother Teresa A prayer for those who cannot pray 0.20 Ramadan: a Month to Remember 0.35 Weather 0.40 Close BBC2 6.45 Open University 6.45 Social Sciences: Cogs in the Wheel? 9.30 Flash Gordon 8 9.45 I The Great Man Votes 10.55 Herbert Wilcox Directs Bitter Sweet 12.20 The Royal Institution Christmas Lectures 4: Wind instruments 13.20 PC Pinkerton 13.25 Animal Fair Percussion Will Hill 13.35 Look, Stranger 14.00 News Weather followed by The Historyman 14.10 Saboteurs of Telemark 15.00 News Weather followed by Easter Island 15.50 News and Weather Regional News; Weather 16.00 Play Snooker 16.30 Plunder 17.00 Snap 17.10 Horizon The Sharpest Show of the Universe 18.00 The Window 19.15 9 II 5 19.45 First Easter 4 20.00 Yes Minister 20.30 Nature 21.00 French and Saunders 21.30 40 Minutes Mac to the USSR 22.10 Mistero Buffo 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University Happy Human Beings Once They Leave? Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku